


Avengers Christmas special!!!!

by fandom_avocado123



Series: Deadly nightshade [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_avocado123/pseuds/fandom_avocado123
Summary: (It's not essential but I would advise reading the first deadly nightshade before this-http://archiveofourown.org/works/11935542/chapters/26979606)A Christmas special Avengers addition! A story of coming together at Christmas and some of the issues that come with that for the group.Worked hard on this one though it's a shorter story hope you all like it and even though it's technically after Christmas now and even if your getting to this in bloody February I would still advise reading it





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-  
It had been half a year Eve had spent back in London, though dreary it was made up with having Natasha there with her. Though Nat was trying to act like a roommate she had still technically taken over the role of Eves guardian and was always making sure Eve was okay. They stayed in the apartment Natasha had bought them while Eve finished her A-Level studies as Nat was insisting she should complete her education.  
She had had to take her exams later than everyone else as she had missed a massive chunk of the semester fighting with the Avengers.  
It was coming up to December which was when they were to return to America for Christmas. The last weeks there were the longest, dullest weeks Eve had ever experienced in the city of London. It rained constantly and there was little sunlight while Eve was cooped up inside revising until finally, the last day rolled around.  
Stark was coming in his private jet to pick them up that afternoon and Eve was excitedly rushing around the place packing everything up into bags and boxes.  
“Eve calm down! I’m worried you’re going to break something” Natasha shouted to her from the living room  
“I’m being careful don’t worry!” Eve shouted back from her room while placing her various plants into a box.  
Once they were ready to go a car drove them to an airport where Tony was waiting with his private jet. He came out waving to them from the top of the stairs, Eve ran up giving him a hug excitedly which he first jumped at then gave Eve a pat on the back as she went through, Natasha then followed shortly after  
“Tony long time no see,” she said giving him a nod  
“yeah good to see you Romanov,” Stark said letting her go in first,  
The flight was very luxurious the jet interior that was decked out with all the necessary comforts. Tony even popped open a bottle of champagne to celebrate Eve finishing her A-levels.  
When they arrived at the base Eve was the first to get up and she ran straight out the door. Running toward the jet was Charlie Eves girlfriend, Eve sprinted down the stairs and jumped up wrapping her legs around Charlie's hips as they met in the middle. Their lips and bodies colliding, smashing together vigorously.  
“well okay,” Said Tony frankly, as he averted his gaze by picking up several bags.  
“I missed you so much,” said Eve taking her legs down  
“I missed you too,” Charlie said kissing Eve on the forehead her arms wrapped lovingly around her waist.  
“Hey Eve!” shouted Wanda jogging over from the building  
“Wanda!!!” Eve screamed embracing her in a tight hug  
“How are you?” Wanda asked  
“I’m great! So glad to be back” Eve smiled lifting up her holographic bag and clutching Charlie's hand she walked in while chatting with the other two girls.  
“how was London?” Sam asked Natasha while he helped grab some boxes from the side of the plane,  
“Taxing,” she said though she was smiling looking at Eve being happy  
“where’s Rogers?”  
“he’ll be back tomorrow, went to go get Bucky from T’challa,” said Banner who was beaming as he walked over while Sam went to carry more boxes inside. Banner went up to a now smiling Natasha giving her a hug and beginning to kiss up her neck  
“stop… someone might see” Nat said grinning and blushing “come on let’s go in,” she said picking up more items and heading inside with Banner's arm snaking around her waist.  
*  
That evening Eve spent in the lab while Banner and stark tried t figure out how to send a message to the guardians. They had left to go check for jobs in space before Eve had left for London and hadn’t been back to earth since.  
“they will come back, right? I want them to be here for Christmas, even if some of them don’t know what it is” said Eve sipping tea while swinging her crossed legs as she sat on the counter.  
“I’m positive they will,” said Banner secretly not so sure.  
*  
Early the next morning Eve woke sleepily, sunlight shone softly through her window landing on her still sleeping girlfriend. She was wearing one of Eves baggy t-shirts, Eve absorbing Charlie's beauty for a moment before she snuck out after leaving a note on her pillow, to go wonder around the building and see if anyone else was up yet.  
However, the building was deathly quiet, especially after Charlie left However the building was deathly quiet, especially when Charlie went, it seeming to remain that way for the next couple of days until one Thursday afternoon a car pulled up in the drive "Peter!" Eve screamed as she ran down the stairs to hug him a light blush painting his cheeks. 

"Hey, how have you been?"

"To be honest with you shit but I'm here now and your here and the guardians are coming tomorrow how are you?"

"I'm great...why is your tree so massive?" Parker asked looking up at the tree that reached the three-story high roof,

"Jesus Christ!" Eve said only just noticing it

"Do you like it? I bought it from Europe" said Tony coming down the stairs with pepper by his side

"How did you get it in here?" Peter said perplexed 

"Oh had to take down that glass wall and then build it up again"

"Count yourselves lucky it's just a tree guys," said pepper exchanging a smile with Tony

"How are we going to decorate it?" Asked Eve

"There are boxes of decorations over there," stark said pointing to a corner where three boxes double the size of Eve stood 

"We should decorate it when the others arrive tomorrow Eve stated obviously wanting to commence with the activity now. 

The rest of the evening Parker and Eve spent catching up with each other, Peter had recently one a decathlon competition with his school team and Eve told him about London, they ended up planning a trip there in the future as Peter had always wanted to go and Eve was desperate to show him around. The two fell asleep in Eves room Parker on floor sleeping on a makeshift bed consisting of sofa cushions and pillows, while Eve was curled up in her own bed trying to push back the urge to go and cuddle him. 

 

The next Day while the Avengers were gathered in living area there was a loud whirring noise that cracked the silence it was coming from outside everyone in the living room got up going to the window looking out to see what was wrong. 

A smoking guardians ship was slowly chugging down toward the grassy field in front of the building. Eve instantly squealed with excitement and ran towards the stairs down to see them, Tony following at a mild pace. 

 

"I told you guys it was here" shouted Gamora stomping from the ship

"Well maybe if we hadn't had taken the several wrong turns that took us to France, India, and Mexico!" Shouted Quill

"Well I thought it would be fun to see some sights we didn't get to last time," said Rocket sniggering 

"I am Groot"

"Yeah it was fun thank you, Groot "

"Hey!" Said Quill engulfing Eve in a big bear hug,

"Hi oh my god I have missed you guys so much," Eve said running over to rocket giving him a hug which he eventually softened into after an initial protest and then to Gamora 

"How are you?"

"These guys have been driving me mad" she whispered through gritted teeth

"Not me though?" Said Quill poking his head in

"No," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek 

"Eve!" Drax shouted, arms open and wearing a Mexican hat,

"Drax!" Eve screamed running to him to give him a hug

"Did you like Mexico, France, and India?" 

"Yes! Your planet has interesting cultures this food from France is amazing and curry I love curry!" he said eating part of a french baguet Eve chuckling at him 

Stark was repeatedly now calling people repeating the phrase "send a cleanup team to..." Eve smirking at him

"Hey, guys we got to decorate the Christmas tree you wanna come help?" 

"First of all what actually is Christmas because from what Quill said, all I got was that you eat a lot of food which I'm all for," rocket said walking in with Eve who carried a bag for him

"I am Groot"

"Groot agrees he also wonders if he is this Christmas tree as he doesn't want to be decorated"

"No! Basically, Christmas is a time of year that friends and family gather together to give presents, yes eat food and celebrate when Jesus was born if you believe in that religious stuff"

"And the tree?" Gamora questioned as they were now inside staring up at the humungous tree in ore

" you decorate it with lights and tinsel to put the presents under that you unwrap on Christmas Day it's like a tradition"

Once everyone had put their stuff in there rooms and Parker had been summoned the group of mismatched individuals set about the decorating the unnaturally large fern tree. 

Eve, rocket and quill with jetpacks and Tony with his suit decorated at the top Groot the middle lifting up people as well and others like Parker, Nat, and Banner did the bottom

 

The following morning heading to the highest floor on another wonder Eve saw a ship land on a helipad outside. She ran toward the window to see who was arriving. Rogers was walking down from a ship his arm wrapped playfully around a dark haired mans' neck Steve using his fist to rub the metal-armed man's head. They came through the door but had not yet seen Eve who was on the stairs still

“And your sure Tony is okay with this?” 

“Yeah I have talked to him don’t worry”

“Yeah I just didn’t want to impose after what...” he trailed off as they had now got to the stairs and Eve was looking at them as she hung from the ceiling obviously a failed attempt to not be seen by the two

She was upside down her feet together and had become green with the ropey vine that extended form them both

“Hi,” she said giving a tiny wave however this tiny motion broke the whole thing and she fell into Steve’s arms. Eve reached up giving him a hug “good to see you Rogers” before he gently placed her down again 

“You too Eve,” he said a small smile spread on his face

“And you must be Bucky,”Eve said holding out a hand

“Hey and your Eve, cool vines by the way I have never met anyone who can do that before,” Bucky said shaking Eves' hand

“You should meet Groot he I literally a tree, they are coming tomorrow I hope, can I show you around?”

“Sure, where’s my room?”

“Right this way” Rogers they walked down one of the many corridors of the base to a room opening the door they found Thor lying on the bed reading a paper 

“Thor! I didn’t know you were here”Eve said giving him a hug as he got up

“I forgot you even moved in,” Rogers said rubbing his forehead

“Hello Eve sorry didn’t catch you the day you arrived”

“That’s alright I was...busy,” she said quietly

“Rogers always nice to know I’m appreciated, and who’s this guy with the cool metal arm”

“Bucky,” he said shaking Thor’s hand

“Thor I thought you were like the king of Asgard now, how comes your here?”Eve asked

“Well long story short I needed a break so I used this new ship we got to call up Tony and I was like Tony I need a break and he said yeah sure come hang out at the base for a while and stay for this what do you call it? Christmas?”

“Yeah right, It’s gonna have to be the next one then,” Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder

They opened the next door to find a banner and Natasha kissing on the bed, Rogers instantly closing it again

“Okay...let’s try the next one,” he said shivering

Eve opened the next one revealing Groot sitting his bed pulling out feathers from his pillow clearly very amused

“I am Groot, “ he said waving 

“Hey Groot this is Bucky”

“I am Groot,” he said nodding

“I think he said hello, okay see you later Groot,” Eve said closing the door

“God he is literally a tree,” Bucky said opening the next door a sharp looking cog was instantly thrown at his head

“Get out!” The door slammed shut

“Oh yeah that’s Rocket,” Eve said looking cautiously at the huge red mark now protruding from Barnes head touching lightly

“Ow! Was that a raccoon?” He asked clutching his head

“Yup,” Rogers said opening the next door

“Steve! What are you doing?!” Sam screamed from inside he was wearing a towel on his head and one around his waist

“Sorry Wilson” Eve said closing the door sniggering 

“Okay the last one, you know we really need to start labeling these doors,” Eve said pushing open the last one

“Oh yeah this is my room” eve said laughing nervously 

“Looks like you're on the couch then Bucks,” Said Rogers frankly, slapping Barnes on the shoulder moving him in the direction of the living area

“Right,” he said looking at the couch

“Why am I here again?”

“It was time for you to come back and spend Christmas with us”

Bucky raised his eyebrows

“Alright T’challa had a lot going on and as you were sorted out he didn’t want that extra responsibility anymore but also I missed you and we thought it would be nice for you to be here over Christmas”

“Okay, no, yes thanks, Steve,” Barnes said giving him a hug 

“I’ll get you some bedding,” Eve said turning on her heels.

 

*

Tony was insisting on holding a Christmas gathering to keep the people higher up happy it was to be a formal occasion (which was made clear to Eve and the others considering the disastrous last party they had had)

Though it was to be formal Eve was still looking forward to getting all dressed up and Charlie was meant to be coming along too. 

The day before Tony put Eve in charge of making sure everyone was dressed smartly so her and the Wanda went first thing in the morning to the mall where they picked out loads of outfits that Tony then bought for them. That afternoon was spent in the large living area with everyone trying to find something that fit them. There were several clothing racks dotted around the room each crammed full of the suits and dresses. 

Eve was wearing a blue sequin dress that was too baggy for her as she was trying to find people shoes that fit them so far nearly everyone was wearing an odd pair. Rocket was moaning about putting on the child's suit Eve had found him while Rogers was trying to persuade Drax to wear a shirt and Groot (who didn't have to wear anything apart from a bow tie) was sitting with Nat, who had just settled with black dress, both grinning at the mayhem of clothes. 

Parker was now trying on his fifth suit when Eve came over to help

"I like this one on you," she said helping him into the navy velvet jacket it came with 

"Are you bringing your aunt along tomorrow? I can't wait to meet her"

"Yeah, I'm worried she is getting a little too excited meeting everyone"

"Aww, I'm sure she will be fine" Eve said brushing off parkers shoulders while he looked in a full-length mirror. Parker turned to face Eve

"You don't think it's too much on me?"

"No it's just right," she said looking into his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Hey, I can't find a jacket that fits over my biceps!"Thor shouted Making her jump

"Yeah coming!" Eves said walking into the abyss of clothing. 

"Hey Thor I'm loving the new hair," said Eve passing him a suit to try on

"Thank you, I got it done when I was kidnapped"

"What have you been up to then Thor," said Rhodey slapping a hand on his shoulder

"Well my hammer got destroyed oh and so did Asgard but I found banner who had been fighting as hulk for two years and we formed a new team to fight my evil sister who was then killed by Ragnarok and we did manage to evacuate the citizens with the help of a revolution from the rubbish land " he said splitting yet another jacket

"Fair enough," said Rhodey his face showing an expression amazement he awkwardly smiled and turned around to wander off. 

 

In the end everyone found something they were happy with Wanda got a beautiful embroidered red dress Gamora a simple flowing cream one, despite the fact she didn't wear dresses, Quill got a fancy dark red suit, and Rogers found a classic black with a bow tie, Bucky wore the same but without the tie leaving the top buttons open, banner found a simple blue shirt and trousers and Tony already had a suit from his extensive collection. Sam and Rhodes both wearing black suits and ties as well. 

 

So everyone was all ready the following day as the guests began to arrive. Scott was the first to turn up with his girlfriend and was very excited to be back at the base giving anyone he met very enthusiastic handshakes. then came Barton with his wife, then T'challa followed by Stephen strange and Parker who came in looking nervous linking arms with his aunt who was wearing a stunning vintage orange dress. Eve rushed over to them saying hi. She tried to go around and welcome everyone but soon it got to the extent that there were too many people to welcome. Champagne was given out by waiters and people also congregated around the table stacked with all sort of Christmas foods including mince pies, chocolates, Christmas cake Christmas pudding and there was also a huge tower of profiteroles that was dusted with edible glitter. As the evening progressed Charlie still hadn't arrived and Eve was starting to worry she had forgotten to come, she continued to circulate around the rooms where the party was being held and probably began to drink a little too much champagne.

 

Eve wondered out to the front of the building were many many cars were parked on the gravel. Suddenly hearing some weird clunking she turned around swinging open the door of a black car to reveal Charlie with a girl they were kissing stopping as soon as the door opened completely. 

"Eve I...this is Charlotte "

"H how long?" Eve stuttered in shock

"I was...I was" Charlie tried to say

"How long?" A tear rolling down her cheek

" Three months, do you know how long six months is, I got lonely I'm still lonely"

"Don't make excuses!" Eve shouted

"I wanna break up," Charlie said staring at Eve coldly

"What you can't just do that we were... we were perfect" 

"You left me!" Charlie said getting out the car pulling up her dress strap " I was so alone Eve!"

"Well, I see you have filled the hole inside! I can't believe you would do this to me just when I was getting better!"

"Don't make this all about you! It's not always fucking about you Eve!"

"Fuck you!" Eve shouted pushing Charlie back into the car slamming the door shut with a branch of vines. She stood still for a second wavering clutching her now throbbing chest she ran back to the building. 

 

"Hey," said a dark-haired woman with a pale face, who came and stood next Eve on the balcony

"Hi, do I know you?" She asked looking out into the dark forest

"No I'm Jess, I just thought you looked sad, what's wrong?"

"My girlfriend cheated and broke up with me"

"Shit sorry" she paused "my friend cheated on her wife that whole situation is very...messy"

"It's fine I'll work it out"

"Want some?" Jess offered a hip flask

"Thanks," Eve said taking a swig

"I ort to get back in there"

"Go for it," Jess said 

 

"Can I have this dance?" Parker said offering a hand to Eve as soon as she came back in guiding her over to the dance floor

She held her hands behind his neck while he placed his on her waist. 

"Are you okay?" He asked in a hushed voice

"I'm fine" Eve forced out

"No your not, I can tell"

"Charlie... she, she" Eve struggled her head lolling to look at the floor

"What did she do?" Parker said worriedly

Eve stopped suddenly letting go and walked away clutching a hand to her mouth to muffle sobs. 

"What did you say to her?" Said Gamora stopping dancing while holding on to Quill still

"Nothing, I just asked her what's wrong and then she just left"

"I shall go check on her," said Thor Gamora wincing, she looked around the room

"Wanda will go with you," Gamora said nudging her

They found Eve hidden away under the stairs opposite the now decorated Christmas tree. The bright yellow lights shining upon her tear stained face 

"What happened?" Asked Wanda 

Eve reached up her arms to be pulled up Thor helping her as she stood up she kept going into his chest enveloping herself in his arms Thor stroking the top of her head while looking down concerned while she sobbed, Thor looked to Wanda for help.

"Hey Eve lets... let's get you to bed yeah," she said pulling an arm around her shaking shoulders


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for this being after Christmas instead of before and also I started using Grammarly and don't get me wrong its very useful but it also made my work go slightly glitchy so if you see the words 'girlfriend' or 'handshake' in random places I am sorry because I probably missed them although I was thinking it could be like a weird treasure hunt which would be fun but I do think I got rid of most of them- anyways enjoy the last chapter!

The next few days past in a blur of despair, Eve spending her time in joggers and a long-sleeved sweatshirt sitting on Buckys sofa, Barnes who felt unequipped to deal with a teenager who was going through a break up decided to instead busy Eve with watching tv getting her to show him what he had missed. Eve still had to wipe away the occasional tear but whenever she collapsed again Bucky would move up the sofa to give her a hug while allowing her to sob into his chest. 

One evening Bucky had gone off to do some shopping and Eve sat alone on the sofa and after finishing her second tub of Ben and Jerry's she bit down on the inside of her mouth to distract her from breaking down again. 

"Hey," said Rocket, sitting next to her pulling his legs to his chest as Eve had done 

"Where is he?" 

"Who, Quill?" He asked confused

"Yes well him too he's just disappeared but no I mean Peter the other one he always was good at helping me when I felt like shit"

"I heard he was still back in Queens where ever that is" he paused

"Look Eve I was talking with Groot and the others we think you need to get outside get some fresh air you haven't been outside the whole week"

"That's cute," she said giving a small smile down at the raccoon 

"What?" He said clueless

"You caring about me, really thank you Rocket but I'm fine at least I will be," she said looking out the window that was next to the sofa

"Oh my god he's here!" Eve said jumping up a car was crunching its way down the gravel

"Who? Parker?" Said Rocket running after her on all fours 

"Who else?" Eve said running down the stairs to the doors where she stopped suddenly about a foot in front the glass door "oh, it's you"

Charlie rushed in pushing past Eve heading straight for the stairs, 

"Why are you here?" Eve said chasing her up the stairs

"I'm getting my stuff," Charlie said not faltering

"Are we not going to talk about this?!" Eve shouted after her down the corridor as she did several people including Wanda and Vision popped there heads out of their doors to see what was going on

Charlie turned around ever so slightly and said in a rasping voice "no there's nothing to talk about" and with that, she walked straight into Eves room 

"But there is!" Eve protested," I love you, Charlie, please don't go," she said now watching her ex packing items violently into a shoulder bag. 

"I..."

"Don't say it" Charlie looked at her with a face of stone

"I... I could forgive you if you just gave me some time we could work this out"

"There's nothing to work out, I'm leaving and that's that" 

"Please don't go," Eve said her eyes brimming with tears

"Look Eve I loved you, I did, but not anymore I'm sorry I have to do this for both our sakes," she said walking back out down the corridor 

Eve couldn't get out any more words she just followed her to the door and stood there watching her as she got into her car and drove away. 

Mores tears but quiet ones this time rolled down her face 

"Guess it wasn't Peter then," said rocket standing next to her having observed the whole thing

This sudden reminder Parker wasn't there set off a new wave of tears Eve falling to the floor in a bundle. Rocket tentatively gave her a pat on the back

"Hey, Groot! groot! Get your lazy ass down here and give Eve a hug!"

"I am Groot" Groot shouted coming down the stairs

"You know I'm not good at touchy-feely stuff, plus I'm too small to give her a proper hug that's why we need you" Rocket states still looking worryingly at Eve

"I am Groot," he said sitting down next to Eve giving a branchy but comforting hug

"He says 's don't worry you will feel better soon"

* 

It was a week from Christmas now, Bucky was currently chopping onions in the kitchen while some of the others were gathered in the living room next door. Barnes was making a dish he learned from a Wakandan girl that he had met from his time in the African country, which he assured Eve he was “just friends” with. 

“Are we gonna cook Christmas dinner?” Asked Wanda 

“I can make some good roast potatoes,” Rogers said walking in with a mug of coffee

“And I have been learning how to cook a turkey” Vision said sitting next to Wanda looking to her

She looked back smiling“you have?”

“Yes, and cranberry sauce,” he said smiling too

“I shall cook the vegetables,” said Eve jumping onto the sofa “Oh and can we get a falafel for me to have instead of turkey?” 

“Yeah sure, we can get you anything you want, by the way not that I overly care about you although I do to some extent but are you feeling better Eve after the whole...thing,” said Tony eyeing her with a look of all seriousness. 

“Yeah are you ready to talk about it?” Asked Nat sitting down on the arm of the sofa next to Eve.

“Yeah I guess” a simple answer making it unclear as to exactly which question she was answering, it was probably both. 

“How did you leave things?” Asked Wanda holding Eves cold hands warming them with a red glow. 

“Well she was seeing someone, I don’t know who it was some bitch called Charlotte, for all the time I was away. She said she didn’t want to be with me anymore and she didn’t love me. I could have forgiven her but she didn’t...didn’t want me anymore” Eves' eyes darted down “sorry I know you guys have more important things to worry about”

“That’s not true Eve and you know it, “ said Quill who had entered the room as well 

“Quill!” Eves screamed and ran into his arms for a comforting bear hug “Your back, where did you go?”

“We went for a little Christmas shopping, good to see your better” Gamora said giving Eve a hug as well

“I missed you guys,” Eve said wiping away tears

“Missed you too my little pink strawberry,” said Quill tousling her hair. 

“Is anyone gonna eat this?” Said Bucky from over in the kitchen completely oblivious to everything that had just happened. 

They all then sat down to eat a bowl of the noodles continuing to chat about plans for Christmas Day some of the others such a Thor, Sam, Rhodey, rocket, and Groot came to join in as well. Eve looked around at the people she loved and was content in that one moment that she could live forever. 

*

It finally came to Christmas Eve and Eve woke up at 8.00 she applied a little eyeliner and set about wrapping presents straight away. She had gone shopping with Wanda again at the mall down the road from the base, the week before but being Eve she had left it until the day before to wrap things. As the day progressed it was full of Christmas cake more explanations to the guardians about Christmas traditions and Eve was currently explaining the concept of the stocking when suddenly a man wearing black sunglasses and a suit entered the room. making everyone jump even Drax who stood suddenly “What do you want mysterious man?” 

“Calm down it’s just Happy, Drax” Eve said as Happy took off the sunglasses 

“You have been summoned Eve I cannot, however, give any further details” 

“Okaaaayy” Eve said slowly with suspicion “your not going to murder me?” 

“No...no why would I murder you, Jesus”

“Blasphemy!!!” Said Rocket pointing “did I do it right Eve?” 

“Yeah well-done Rocket” Eve said standing and stroking his head, then slipping on a long khaki coat with large buttons

“I think I will be back later... will I?” Eve asked looking at Happy while wrapping a red scarf around her neck 

“Yes definitely”

“Okay have a nice time getting murdered!” Shouted Drax as Eve and Happy walked down the corridor 

The car journey seemed long going at the same speed of the setting sun, Eve filled with excitement as to what awaited her. 

They pulled up at a house a typical American one with a front yard full of frosted flowers covered by a blanket of snow. 

“Where are we? And why am I getting Christmas carol vibes?” 

“Go in I will wait out here,” Said Happy

“Alright suit yourself” secretly wanting his company as she crunched up the pathway to the porch where she rang the doorbell. 

“Eve!!!” The door swung open almost instantaneously 

“Scott!?” She said shocked giving him a hug

“What’s going on? You have a house? what’s happening?” She said looking around stepping in Lang helping her take off her coat hanging it up. 

“Thought you might want to come join us for a little Christmas dinner” 

“Aww thank you, are you sure though who’s here?”

“Well you know Hope from the party” Scott leading her to a dining room, Eve gave her a wave 

“And this is her dad, Hank, this is Luis, Kurt, and Paxton and this is my daughter, Cassie” 

“Hello,” she said giving them all a small wave

“Come sit,” Hope said patting to a chair in between her and Cassie 

“ I love your hair it’s very pink,” Cassie said touching and twirling a piece of Eves' hair

“Aw thank you I love yours too,” Eve said smiling down at the girl

The rest of the evening, after Eve had persuaded Happy to come join, was filled with funny stories about the adventures of Scott’s friends, Eve getting to know everyone and a delicious dinner which Hope cooked all herself. After they finished Scott and Hope walked Happy and Eve to the door, Scott's arm slung around Hopes' shoulder

“Thank you that was really lovely,” Eve said hugging them both

“Well figures we wouldn’t get to see you tomorrow so thought you might like to join us,” Hope said looking at Scott

“Yeah you told me about how you know never had a proper Christmas being in the orphanage and everything, oh also we got you a little something,” Scott said reaching into draw and pulling out a small green wrapped present tied with red ribbon 

“Oh my god you didn’t have to...thank you so much”

“Open it tomorrow,” Hope said closing Eve hands around it

“Thank you again I will see you guys in the new year I hope, bye” she waved to them walking back down the pathway of the front garden, “see ya” they waved back 

“One more stop” Happy said as they got back into the car

“Okay hopefully it will be as nice as that” Eve said looking down at her first Christmas present

They drove further into the city driving across the Brooklyn bridge before stopping outside a block of flats

“Where are we now?” Eve said peering out the window

“Go see, press 21 I will stay here this time”

“Okay, see you in a bit,” she said as she got out the car, at the same time someone came out of the building opposite, 

“Peter!” Eve shouted 

He turned a smile instantly ripping across his face, Eve ran over the desolate road almost slipping over on ice as she reached him

“Where have you been? I know it sounds pathetic but I needed you”

“I had my final exams before Christmas, I’m so sorry” he scratched the back of he head looking at the floor

“Hey, don’t worry about it” Eves hand linking with his he looked up she kissed him gently on the lips, but Parker quickly pulled away letting go of her hands

“Wait I thought you were gay, not that there's anything wrong with that I just.." Parker tailed off looking at the floor again

"Oh my god that's why you' haven’t made a move! Jesus look I'm just bi, I like girls and guys"

"Oh sorry I erm well do you like me?" Said Parker looking into her eyes 

"Yeah I do, I don't think you'll want that though I'm not the most stable person, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Seriously Eve the amount of shit I've been through I wouldn't say I'm perfect either how about we just give it a go what have we got to lose?"

He didn't have to say anymore Eve was already kissing him her hand on the side of his neck thumb her thumb in front of his ear, he reciprocated by placing a hand on her waist the other tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. It was a perfect moment and as snow began to delicately land on their heads Eve logged this as another perfect moment she wanted to stay in forever. 

But Peter pulled away again, this time more carefully though both his hands remaining on her waist. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow me and May are coming over for the Christmas dinner”

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” Eve said grinning, he gave her another kiss cupping her cheeks

“Bye” she said they kissed again

“Bye,” he said waving to her as she walked backward waving too

“WAIT!!!” he shouted as a car came toward her it had slowed down a little bit knocked her off her feet

“Eve!” He began to come over but she jumped up 

“I’m fine, sorry” she said to the cab driver”I’m fine” she repeated walking back towards the car

“Alright I will see you tomorrow” she shouted to Peter over the top of the car

“See you tomorrow” he shouted back 

*

Christmas Day was the complete opposite to the calm relaxed day Eve had expected especially when it came to cooking the Christmas dinner it turns out Rogers had forgotten the intricacies of making roast potatoes and Vision’s turkey became very burnt so they all ended up having the cranberry sauce with falafels and Eves slightly sludgy vegetables. At that stage, Stark insisted on calling up some caterers who seemed happy to come and make the dinner and while they waited for it to be cooked they sat around the fire next to the very tall Xmas tree. Tony and Pepper were curled up in an armchair while Rocket, Eve, Sam and Groot were squished onto a sofa with Rhodes precariously balancing on the right arm and Drax sitting in front it on the floor leaning his back on it while he continued to sharpen one of his swords. Quill sat with one arm around Gamora and Steve was currently adding more logs to the now roaring fire. Eves phone buzzed and after looking down it for a split-second she got up running towards the door

“Where is she going? I was just about to tell the tale of how I lost my eye” Thor said crossing his arms

*

Outside in the cold Eve shivered running up to Parker 

“Hey,” she said rubbing her arms. Parker came up to her for a kiss which weirdly warmed Eve up a little as she reciprocated clutching his waist while Parker Eves cheeks 

“Hi,”he said catching his breathe”I got your Christmas present” he lifted a large brightly colored wrapped box from the car closing it with his leg   
"wheres your aunt?" Eve said looking behind him at the car  
"oh she wasn't feeling to well came down with the flu, shall we go in?” He said raising his eyebrows 

“Fuck, yeah it’s freezing”

They returned to the others in the living room where finally everyone started to share around presents which were very entertaining to watch it was noticeable that Tony had got everyone the most expensive gifts (that everyone knew Pepper had picked out) apart from the beautiful set of earrings Tony had got Pepper himself. Eve received books more plants and an amazing alien one that Quill and Gamora had got her she accepted after they assured her it wouldn’t turn into a triffid. Eve got Parker a new jacket with his spiderman logo on it(Peter liked getting his own merchandise) Eve then opened his present carefully lifting the large lid of the box 

“No! You didn’t! Oh my god it’s adorable” Eve said excitedly lifting the small black and white kitten from within the box. 

“What is that a rat? Should I kill it?” Drax questioned giving it a poke

“No it’s a kitten, like a pet, thank you so much, Peter, I love it so much,” she said kissing him. The whole room went silent Eve looked up confused. Everyone, literally everyone was looking at them, Peter had already been aware of this and was now turning a deep shade of red. 

“Well that’s new,” Stark said raising his eyebrows at Peter

“Ah yes...erm," Parker said turning a deeper shade of red

“They said the dinners ready, wait what did I miss?” said Bucky coming in wearing a Santa hat, clearly confused

“Nothing lets all go eat dinner,” Said Quill standing patting Eve on the back and shooting her a wink that went unnoticed by anyone else as they all stood to go in the dining room. 

 

*

The dinner delicious and even before they started it was obvious there was going to be a large amount of leftovers. A few including Drax, Rhodes, and Wilson all insisted however and try and make there way through it all with little accomplishment. The guardian's lack of table manners was at great constraint ignored(Pepper had to give Tony a talking to so he wouldn’t start shouting). After a lengthy explanation of the Christmas cracker, they were pulled all around the table and Thor who had not been listening jumped up producing swords at the loud bangs. Everyone burst out laughing while Eve pulled Thor’s arm down to get him to sit again. Then at the horror of Drax, Sam and James several different desserts were brought out. Eve looked around at those she loved gripping Parker’s hand under the table, she felt content at the first Christmas she had ever properly had wanting every Christmas after this to be exactly the same as this perfect one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading and if you haven't already go check out the first edition of deadly nightshade  
> please follow me on Tumblr for any further updates on Avengers fics I might be doing and if you want to follow an avenger fan page-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomavocado123  
> hope you liked the conclusion to the story and finally one last movie recommendation -Logan (if you haven't watched it already just watched it last night again and its just so good)  
> please leave a comment or like if you like and have a good rest of the Christmas holiday and a happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> I think that was a long chapter I'm not really sure also I will be getting the second chapter to you either by the end of today or tomorrow. this one was a bit rushed so sorry if it's not as well organized as before however I'm really happy that I was able to continue the story of Eve through this Christmas special. unfortunately all my ideas have been drained for the moment so don't expect any more for a long time after I upload the second chapter although I may start doing headcanons or some shorter ones from request on my Tumblr but I'm still not sure I will see how things go over the next couple of months as I am booked up to the ceiling with school work and procrastination. also would like to say thank you to everyone for reading my first work that reached over 100 hits though it only got three likes I'm going to assume a significant amount of people enjoyed reading it and hopefully will all enjoy reading this one too.
> 
> so I hope people actually like my recommendations because here are some more:  
> netflix series- Dark(granted I hate a lot of the characters I was also instantly committed to the story and it's very interesting and it is my favorite title sequence )  
> movies- adventure land, we bought a zoo and begin again
> 
> so please leave a like or a comment if you want and also check out my Tumblr at-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomavocado123  
> and thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
